


Better half, darker side

by Meliwint



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, and think it was romantic that he wanted to kill emmas family, dont read if you like hook, i gave her something, pre SQ - Freeform, since the dark swans arc got stolen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliwint/pseuds/Meliwint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would the Dark Swan think of this Emma and the choices she made?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @Graceybrook for helping me and the rest of the Swenstation for forcing me into writing this. 
> 
> I hope you all like it and enjoy it :)

**Better half, Darker side**

Chapter 1

Emma ran up to 108 Mifflin looking for Regina. Now that she knows that the Evil Queen is still alive and didn’t turn into dust like they all thought, all she could think about was keeping Regina safe. When she arrived at the Mayoral mansion and couldn’t find Regina, she poofed to the only other place she could think of where the mayor might be, the vault. 

“Regina” finally Emma could breath. Standing in front of her was Regina, safe and sound. “I am so happy I found you! We have to go, it’s not safe here. The Evil Queen is alive, she didn’t die when you crushed her heart” said Emma with a little panic in her voice as she walked towards Regina.

“ _ We _ aren’t going anywhere” said Regina with a cold, empty laugh. Emma looked in confusion at Regina, there was something not right here. “But you, _savior_ , are up for an adventure” Regina turned from the mirror, looking at Emma.

She took a step closer in Emma’s direction “See, I can’t have you standing in my way and saving Regina again” Emma quickly stumbled backwards as she realized that the woman walking towards her was not Regina, but the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen walked faster towards Emma, and when she realized that the savior wanted to run away, pushed her against the wall with her arm against Emma’s throat, making it hard for her to move .“This time there will be no  savior to help Regina” whispered the Evil Queen as she took Emma’s arm and injected her with something. 

“What is this?” asked Emma in a scared voice as she felt the end of the needle enter her skin. She mights have not been there when the Evil Queen destroyed villages and killed hundreds of people, but she still knows what the woman is capable off and it this was not good. 

“What have you done to me? What’s happening to me?” screamed Emma as an unbearable pain started spreading through her body and she started shaking, not having control over her muscles anymore, they were spasming as if she had just run a marathon but a thousand times worse. She felt like all her limbs and organs were slowly tearing apart inside her, all the thoughts and feelings she had buried deep down from when she was the dark one coming back and hitting her full force. Her body felt too full, as if there was too much of everything. She gave one last scream as she felt her body rip itself apart as she split in two.

Emma shivered when she opened her eyes. There she was, the white haired woman in her snake skin clothing who haunts her thoughts and dreams every day since she went to hell to save Killian. Her nightmare was a reality right now and she was staring right at her with pitch black eyes filled with disgust, anger and disappointment. 

The Evil Queen laughed at the sight in front of her, her work here was done. “Have fun Swans” she said before she poofed away, leaving Emma alone with her darkness.

Emma couldn’t move, she just stood frozen there, thinking about how this was it, this was how she was going to die. After fighting ogres, witches, dragons and even the lord of the underworld, she was going to die at the hands of her worst self. 

For weeks the Dark Swan terrorised her thoughts and dreams, letting her know how much she hated her, showing her how she would pay for everything she did or didn’t do. There was no way that the white haired woman would let her live. Not after what Emma did to her.

“Wel saviour” said the Dark Swan while she raised her hand and started walking towards Emma. Emma suddenly felt something wrap around her neck, but looking down there was nothing there. “It was about time we finally  _ talked _ ” the feeling around her neck grew tighter and tighter until she was struggling for breath. Suddenly it was gone, but only for a second before the Dark Swan used her bare hand to choke her this time. Oh god, this was it. No amount of bail bondsperson skills could get her out of this chokehold “What do you… want...” her voice shaky and weak.

“Nothing from you  _ savior. _ As you proved yourself  _ weak _ ” spit the Dark Swan out, disgust in her voice “You abandoned every moral we had, broke everything we build to survive, going to hell for a pirate who mistreated us like all those monsters in the foster system  _ we _ had to run away from ” Emma felt the choke tightening around her throat “He tried to kill our friends, our parents ,most importantly he tried to kill our son” said the Dark Swan with growing anger in her voice as she brought her head closer to Emma and looked into her eyes as if she wanted to skin her alive “You lost yourself, because you couldn’t lose another person” Emma’s line of vision blurred from the lack of oxygen

”But I am going to do what you couldn’t get yourself to do” whispered the Dark Swan as she loosened her hand from Emma’s throat and poofed away. 

Emma could finally breathe again, but she couldn’t enjoy being alive yet. She needed to find the Dark Swan and stop her before all her trouble was for nothing. And she knew exactly where to find the white haired woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you gracey for saving my mess.  
> there will be 1 more chapter after this one.  
> hope you all enjoy ;)

The Dark Swan poofed in front of Emma’s new house, the one she shares with the pirate, quickly changing her clothes and hair, to look like the savior. Just when she was about to enter the house, she saw Henry approaching. “Henry, it’s good to see you” smiled the Dark Swan “I've wanted to talk to you today” closing the distance between her and her son. She sat on the porch, motioning for Henry to do the same. “Henry, a lot has happened these past few months and we never got to talk” Henry looked with confusion at his mother. Everyone has been pretending like nothing has happened for weeks, why would she want to talk now?

“uhm sure Ma, what do you want to talk about?”

“Kid, I need you to answer me honestly okay and don’t worry about hurting me” Henry started to get concerned “How did you feel about me saving hook after everything that had happened?” Henry quickly turned his head looking at the wall, not wanting to answer the question. 

Why did his mother ask this now? No one cared about his opinions last month, when they all went to hell. “Henry look at me” The dark swan softly grabbed Henry’s chin and turned his head towards her “you can tell me truth kid, I won’t get angry, I promise” smiled his mother knowingly.

“I just want you to be happy Ma” Henry looked shyly up at his mother's eyes. 

“Kid I know-”

 “but” the Dark Swan raised her eyebrow, curiously “I am also scared and angry” Henry confessed ” sometimes I think about everything that happened and I realise that we could have died, we were really close to dying, ma” Henry's eyes teared up “Sometimes i dream about the moment when the dark one went through me, marking me with death and I...I just get so scared” Henry’s voice cracked as he spoke “What if they come back and take one of us, I don’t want to lose you or mom or anyone else” he cried out. 

The dark swan felt the anger inside her grow, as she saw Henry’s tears. Her son has been having nightmares about the pirates actions for weeks and the savior chose to ignore it. The savior chose to run from it. She and the pirate will pay for this. They will be punished, if it’s the last thing she does.

“Henry, I am sorry you had to live through this all and have been walking around with this fear inside you” the dark swan put both of her hands on Henry’s shoulder and looked him right in the eye “but I promise you, as long as I am alive no one will _ ever  _ hurt you anymore, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe” she assured him and Henry believed her “I know you will” he smiled “I believe in you” he hugged his mother tightly ”I love you ma.”

“I love you too kid, more than anything” the Dark Swan said while she enjoyed her sons hug, he had grown up so fast. 

“Okay, kid” she stood up, she had things to take care of or someone to take care of.

“I need to talk with ho… killian, so how about you go home and as soon as I am done I will come round” she smiled at him. 

Henry nodded as he also stood up “sure Ma, are you going to stay for dinner? I could ask mom to make your favorite” he smiled, he liked spending time with both of his mothers together. 

“we’ll see kid” the Dark Swan answered, not wanting to promise him anything. She doubted Regina would be able to cook with the Evil Queen out there.

Even if she was fairly sure the Evil Queen wouldn’t hurt Henry, she still put a protection spell on him when he turned around to go home. The Queen may be evil, but she is not stupid enough to want the dark swan as her enemy right now.

                                                                         -------------------------------------

As the Dark Swan walked through the door, she cast a barrier over the home to keep the savior out. She won’t let anyone, especially the saviour, come between her and the punishment the pirate deserves.

Just when she was about to call hook to see if the pirate was home she heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Ahh he is home, it's finally time for the pirate to pay for everything he's done, she thought.

When she entered the kitchen she saw Hook sitting at the table in the middle of the kitchen, busy filling his flask with rum. The smell of rum she had grown to hate made her even more bloodthirsty. Never again will she have to smell that disgusting rum.

“hey, love” said hook, when he saw Emma enter the kitchen “you’re back early? Couldn’t handle the evil queen still sobbing about her dead boyfriend anymore aye” he smirked, thinking he was being funny. 

The dark swan said nothing, she just walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed an apple and a knife, leaning at the kitchen counter, watching the pirate take a swig of him rum. Thinking about how that'll be his last swig and just how much she is going to enjoy punishing him.

She cuts a piece of the apple “she is not the evil queen anymore” she said as she took a bite.

“What, love?” hook asked since he wasn’t really listening

The dark swan walked towards the kitchen table “I said she isn’t the evil queen anymore and she doesn’t really sob about that man dying, but that is not the reason I am here, I am here because I just needed to see you” The Dark Swan said while she walked over to hook.

                                                                               -----

Meanwhile Emma poofed into the backyard but when she tried to run to the door something pushed her back, making her stumble and fall flat on her back. The Dark swan put a stupid barrier to keep her out, of course she did, thought Emma as her frustration grew. Emma started to use her magic to weaken the barrier, her eyes narrowing in concentration. 

                                                                               -----

“Miss me so soon huh swan” said Hook as he stood up from the chair to meet Emma’s height. He brought his head closer to Emma with the intention of kissing her but the Dark swan simply avoided his attempt and walked to the other side of the table. “Uh uh uh not yet killian” the dark swan faked a nice laugh “sit, let’s talk first. It feels like we never talk” she pointed to the chair. Hook looked at Emma, wondering why she would avoid his kiss “are you sure you want to talk, I know better ways to spend time” he smirked but sat anyway.

The dark swan cut another piece of the apple “like trying to kill my family or telling me I will always be an orphan?” she asked as she took a bite of the apple. 

Hook eyes hardened and his smirk disappeared immediately, sighing he spoke “I thought we were over this” 

The dark swan smiled at him “oh no, we are far from over this” her eyes turned pitch black again. Hook tried to stand up and run away as he realised that woman in front of him was not Emma. But the Dark Swan quickly used the knife in her hand and stabbed through his hand through to the table. “Aaaaghhh, are you mad woman?” he screamed and stood up from the pain “my hand, my haaanddd”  the table was already covered with blood and it just got worse when he stood up. Blood was starting to drip onto the floor. He tried to pull the knife out with his hook but of course that didn’t work “I will kill you, woman” he screamed as he swung his hook at the Dark Swan.

The Dark Swan froze him with the snap of her fingers. She laughed “kill me?!, oh no pirate, this time the roles are reversed” she grabbed his chin, digging her pointy nails into his cheek “this time I am going to hurt you like you hurt me” she said as she pulled his face closer, looking into his scared eyes, like a predator who looks at a prey “but I won't stop at hurting you” she said in a low voice a smile playing at her lips.  

                                                                                      -------

Emma was still outside trying to get in but all her attempts had failed miserably. She regretted not listening to Regina’s magic lessons so much right now. She had no idea what that woman was doing to killian inside but she knew it couldn’t be anything good. 

Emma was catching her breath when she heard Hook scream from inside, oh no she thought. “Okay Swan, this is not the time to give up, you are the freaking savior, you have to save him” she said to herself and started to try harder to break the magical barrier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets a little bit dark, i just let my fantasies loose.

“I must say, I do miss your look from the underworld” the Dark Swan said as she wiped her hand across the bloody table “so let's go back to that beautiful sight” she brought her bloody hand to Hook’s face and smeared it slowly, all over “Ahh much better” she laughed, admiring her handy work.

She could hear hook’s breathing speeding up from fear as she walked behind him and it was like music to her ears. “Sit down, pirate” she said as she put her hands to hooks shoulders, pushing him down into the chair. 

She grabbed a chair for herself and sat in front him “you know there is one more thing i am going to change about you” she said as she magicked a black sharp sword in her hands “see in this world, for whatever reason pirates always have one leg” she smirked. 

Hook gulped as he realised what she meant “no no no, please don't do this Swan, I love you please don't do this” he begged, tears falling down his eyes, the blood on his face heavily mixed with sweat. 

“That’s funny, you begging me, i remember me begging you  **not** to kill Merlin and you still crushed his heart in front of me” she looked at him “so give me a reason why I should listen to you, when you didn’t listen to me”

“You are a better person Emma” he whispered desperatly

“I AM NOT THAT EMMA!”the Dark Swan screamed “don't mistake me for that pathetic fool who followed you to hell, pirate” she stood up 

“please , please don’t do th-” 

Before he could finish the sentence the dark swan sliced his left leg off, just below the knee.  

                                                                                ----------

Emma heard another scream coming from inside and that was the last push she needed. She used all her power in one last desperate try and finally broke the barrier down. 

She run towards the house, kicked the front door open and ran inside to save hook.  

 

                                                                               ----------   

The Dark Swan was laughing and wiping Hooks tears when Emma run into the kitchen.

She couldn't believe sight in front of her, there was blood everywhere in the middle of the kitchen, Hooks hand was stuck on the table with a knife through it and his left leg dismembered, she even saw his bone. 

She looked at hook and saw him starting to lose consciousness, probably from blood loss. The Dark Swan was  holding his head up by his hair with her bloody hand. 

Emma wanted to run towards them and try to save him but as soon as she took a step, the Dark Swan froze her. 

“Ahh, looks like the savior finally joined us” 

“Let him go, i am the one you want, please don't hurt anyone because of me” Emma cried out.

“Sorry savior, i can’t let him go now, we are at the best part” The Dark swan smiled at Emma with those pitch black eyes again “the happy ending” she whispered as she stuck her hand into hooks chest and pulled out a black heart. 

Emma saw Hook wince from the feeling of his heart being pulled out, he looked at Emma and they both saw in each other eyes that this was the end. He wouldn't survive this.

The Dark Swan tightened her hands around the black heart and brought her face closer to him as she whispered so quietly Emma barely heard it “This pretty blond distraction is the end of you, pirate” she smiled  “this time you are going to die for real and tell Zeus that if he dares to bring you back again, i will search every realm, every world for another of his double ended ice dildos and stick it right up into his ass, ending him too” she said as she crushed his heart into black dust.

The Dark Swan turned and looked at Emma while still holding the black dust in her hand, she unfroze the savior. Emma fell down on her knees and cried out when she saw Hooks lifeless body falling into the pool of blood on the floor. She felt like throwing up at the sight in front of her, his body landed on his cut off leg. She couldn’t move and why would she, it’s too late, he is dead.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU MONSTER” she screamed as soon as she started to come to her senses “I WENT TO HELL TO SAVE HIM AND YOU MURDERED HIM”

The Dark Swan threw the dust on the floor and watched it mix with the blood before walking towards the savior.

“His time to die had already come, savior, he had to go” she said in her monotone voice

“No,no,NO, he had time left, i had saved him” Emma cried “and you killed him”

“You had saved him, but i  _ saved _ you” she looked at Emma “i saved  _ us, _ ” she whispered, her voice full with emotion for the first time.

“But i..i di-”Emma stuttered

“I saved us, from that disease you refused to cure yourself of!” said the Dark Swan with anger.

“I NEVER WANTED YOU TO SAVE ME” screamed Emma back “I never wanted any of this, i went to HELL to save him, I didn’t want him dead!”

The Dark Swan crouched in front of Emma “that’s a lie Swan” she said in a low voice “and do you know why i know that it is a lie”

“What are you talking about?!” Emma answered confused

“You _ did _ want him gone, because” She brought her hand to Emma’s cheek “i wanted him gone and I am part of you, Emma” 

Emma looked into the eyes of the Dark Swan, thinking about what she said. Had she really wanted this? Had she really wanted Hook gone forever, deep down inside of her? But she is the savior and she saved him? She couldn’t have wanted this.

The Dark Swan smiled at her, but not one of her cruel deadly smiles, it was an understanding smile. She brushed the tears from Emma’s eyes with her thumb and said “you don’t have to save everyone, Emma”

And realisation hit her. She doesn’t have to save everyone. She  _ had _ wanted hook gone, maybe not in this cruel way, but she had wanted to be freed from this pressure of saving everyone that others and herself put on her. she doesn’t have to live by the rules someone made for her years ago before she was even born, she can be free without running away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed it :)  
> if people would be interested i might write part 2 or something but idk if anyone wants that, so let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont own any characer. They belong to ABC and Disney.  
> i wish they belonged to me, they deserve better than these writers but OK. 
> 
> i will update in a couple of days and it will be about 3 chapters long.


End file.
